Choose
by kougaluv
Summary: Raimundo has been secretly dating Chase and he has to choose weither to be with the one he loves or stay a xialoin dragon.But this new shengonwu they has just found is making his choice a whole lot tufer and makes him come down to life or death situation.
1. I cant

Hey guys this story I just thought up out of the blue so if you want me to continue just hollar at me hahahhahaha.

* * *

The moon shined brightly outside the temple the crickets were cricketing and the light coming from the moon was just right over the mountian top. But the crickets werent the only things making noise in the night. Down on the ledge of the mountain were you could just see the temple were two very in love men finishing what they were doing under their blankets.

As the boys finished up filling each other with escasy they removed the blanket from on top of them to cool off there heated bodies. The emerald eyed boy leaned up and kissed his black hair warrior with passion that could only be described as love. They both leaned down to look up into the stars which were shining down apoun them.

"So how many times has it been now?" said Raimundo snuggling closer to his lover chase young.

Chase looked down into the boys dazeling eyes and smiled.

"Tonight or the whole year we've been together?" He said with a smirk.

Rai just laughted and kissed his lovers cheek and looked up to the stars in the night sky. But soon enough Rai looked at his watch and saw that it was more then the hour he said he would be back from brazil when he took the golden tiger claws. Sure he lied to his friends but they would never be able to except him if they found out he was secretly dating Chase Young the man he had fell in love with.

Sadly raimundo got up and got dressed in his normal training robes. He looked over to see that chase was already dressed with the blanket in his hands. Chase walked over to Rai and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why is it whenever were together you have to go before your friends figure out what your really doing?"

Raimundo pulled away staring up into chases eyes

"What do you mean. You know what would happen if my friends and master found out I love you they would kick me out the temple and all the training I've been doing would be for a waste!"

"Like I've said before love I could train you and we could be together forever I would never leave your side and you would never leave mine. Just join the helin side just like I did. Besides young one,didnt you tell Clay about us already."

"Ya but thats because he figured me out when I was coming home late he didnt talk to me for a week but..."

"But he got over it just like your other friends would as well." He pulled Raimundo into an embrace and rubed his back.

"Chase I got to go. Look I'll think about your offer okay."

Raimundo grabed the golden tiger claws and transported to his room quitely sliping into his bed falling fast asleep still thinking about the ancient warroirs offer.

Back at the mountain Chase was still there looking down at the temple.

'You will take my offer Raimundo and we will live together without you worring about what your friends think. Even if it means I have to kill them.'

_In the xiaolin temple at 5:00 in the morning_

"Hey kids got great news a new shen gon wu has just apeared!" Yelled Dojo running into the kids rooms.

Omi was already up when he heard this and went to wake up the others. Kimiko shot up when omi came to get her thinking he was trying to go through her stuff again. Clay was already up with Omi so Clay was left to get Rai. Walking into Rai's room he notice that Rai looked sound asleep and so peace full.

'Damn its to bad I have to wake him up he just went to be like a couple of hours ago...oh well like I told rai a while ago dont stay up late with Chase young.'

Clay walked over to Raimundo and shoke him awake.

"Mmm...what...dude didnt you notice I was sleeping...mmm...okay okay I'm up whats wrong"

"We gotare selfs a shen gonn wu to find."

Rai got up and walked out side still sore from his waist down.

'god I knew I should of listen to Chase when he said we should of used lube.'

He walked until dojo and the dragons were there in front of him.

"The shen gon wu is called the _**diamond pearl necklace**_ it assists the beholder by solving a stressfull problem. For example if one was to decide on wether he should take the path of evil or the path of good the diamond pearl necklace would help its owner out by searching deep within his heart to find out what the person really wants to do. But do be warned young dragons this shen gon wu is very mysterious and dangerous what you might want may haunt you for the rest of you lives." Said Master Fung closeing the magic scroll and giving it to kimiko.

They all hoped on Dojo and flew into the morning sky.

_a couple minutes later_

"So Dojo were is this shen gon wu?" asked Kimiko looking around the mountain top.

"ya it should be around here somewere...There the shinie white diamond thats on the ledge."

"I will get it Dojo!" yelled Omi jumping up and grabbing the shen gong wu.

_Back after getting the necklace_

It was after dinner when Rai walked into the shen gon wu volt looking around he spoted what he came for and put it on.

'please god I hope this works.'

"Diamond Pearl Necklace what do I do. Should I give up my training as a xialoin monk and go be with the one I love or should I stay with my friends and finish my training."

one minute passed...

"...I'm waiting for an answer here!...stupid shan gon wu I knew it wouldnt work. Might as well go see Chase."

rai grabed something from out of the stone volt and yelled 'Golden tiger claws'

_In chase youngs cave...particulary his bed room (cough)_

Rai landed on Chases bed and looked around only to see chase come into his room and grin at Raimundo. Rai smiled and lied down on Chases bed. The dark haired warrior walked up and placed an kiss on his lovers cheek.

Raimundo winked at Chase.

"hey there handsome what you up to?"

"just going to take a bath in the **_hot springs_** wanna join me or are you still worn out from last night."

"dude you should know by now I'm never tired enough to do something with you!"

They walked into the bathroom together and the room got very hot in there.

_Mean while back at the temple in the shen gon wu volt_

There was a white blinding light coming from the Diamond pearl necklace but as plan as the blue sky you could hear raimundo's voice over and over again.

_How can I be with the Chase Young and be a xialoin dragon at the same time?_

* * *

alright I'm done whaoo tell me if you want me to continue!

Hot springs: I basicly thought that Chase Young would want a hot spring

Diamond Pearl Necklace: ya I know stupid name and its stupid what it does but hey youll understand later on in the story that is if I get reviews saying they want me to continue!.


	2. wheres Rai?

Alright im back!

* * *

Raimundo woke up groggly and had an head ache. He looked around the room from his bed tring to remember where he was. Then he remembered he was at chases cave. He turned to the door were he saw chase walk in with a tray of food and a big smile on his face. Rai smile and was about to walk up to chase when his stomach didnt really feel right...

He ran straight into the bathroom. Chase dropped the food on his bed when he heard Raimundo throw up and ran after him.

In the bathroom chase saw rai pass out on the floor after throw up all over the toliet. Chase snaped his fingers and three lions came in to clean up the mess. Chase put Rai in his bed and left him to his rest.

_Back at the temple in the field_

"Young Dragons I...were is raimundo?" Master Fung looked around to see if he could spot him.

'oh no Rai didnt return last night from chases cave. What am I to do?'

Master Fung walked around the kids and then stopped at clay.

"Clay do you know were the dragon of the wind is?"

Clay gulped and looked up at master fung.

"No sir he didnt tell me nothing last night were he was going."

Okay clay was lieing but he knew if he told the truth that raimundo and him would both be kicked out of the temple. But he wasnt exactly lieing he didnt know if rai was acualy at chases lair for all he knows he could be in brazil.

"Hmmm...thats to bad then."

"Wait master fung I heard Rai talking to clay about going back to brazil to visit his mother!" Said Kimiko standing up from her medating pasition.

"Clay if this is true why didnt u tell me a minute ago."

"Um...because sir he left two days ago to go see his mama." said the tough cowboy.

"kids!KIDS!...A NEW SHENGON WU HAS JUST APPEARED AND I GOT THE WORST RASH IN THE WORLD NOW!"

Dojo ran out to the garden while scratching his back and opened the sacred scroll.

"The Broch of gwam it allows you to take control of your oppoinents body as well as lets you into the persons mind to find out there most deepest and darkest of secrets." said Master Fung waving the young dragons who were in the sky.

_in the sky on dojo_

"Its to bad Rai isnt here were heading straight for his home town of Toberejo." said Dojo.

"well maybe Rai is there in visiting his mother what do you think clay?" said Omi turning to the cowboy.

"I sure hope so omi I sure hope so."

_at chases lair_

Rai opened his eyes slowly like they were glued to his face only to see a sleeping chase young holding on to him.

"Hey what happened? what time is it? And why do I feel like shit?"

Chase smiled and stroked Rais hair.

"Well you passed out and its late in the afternoon and i dont know why your sick but my doctor says you should stay in bed."

"Doctor?"

"One of the cats."

"Oh, but I have to go my friends will be worried...argh!"

Raimundo fell back on chases lap and held his stomach.

"TAKERA!" Chase yelled as a black panther came running in and transformed into a women in her late 30's with blonde hair and had angel wings with a staff with the healing simble on it. She wore all white robes and looked like a saint. She quickly grabed some herbs from her bag and smashed them up and placed them into some water. After mixing it good she ran over to Raimundo and tilting his head back made the liqued substance go down his throat. After alot of moaning and groaning Rai fell asleep. Chase placed him under the covers and kissed him on the forhead.

The doctor called Takera was checking on his stomach touching it until she pulled away suddenly.

"Master I think you better take a look at this!"

Chase placed his hand on Raimundos bare stomach and felt around. He was about to take his hand off when he felt raimundos insides kick him. He jolted back in shock.

"What is the meaning of this Takera!"

"I do not know master I have not come over any sort of illness like this. There is not much I can do Master Please forgive me. But I fear for the young ones life."

"As do I Takera. As do I."

* * *

Alright its nice that you guys like my story and all but I cant wait to see the next reviews...oh wait I almost forgot to do something.

Whats wrong with Rai?

Will kimiko and omi find out about Rais secret love or will it remain a secret forever?

And will Dojos rash ever disapear?

Find out in the next Chapter!


	3. WHATS WRONG WITH ME?

Hey guys I'm back I would just like to say Thank you so much for the reviews its nice to know some of you like the coupleing! okay i had sugar right now so ahahahahah lets get typeing.

* * *

_In brazil basicly Toberejo_

"Come on maybe we should turn back." said Clay walking up to Raimundos house.

"No way the shengon wu is in the house up there and it so happens to be Raimundos house!" Yelled Dojo on Kimikos neck.

Raimundos house was very pretty, it was small two floors from what you can see outside. It was a wooden brown house with lots of flowers outside of the house which made it so pretty. The house was on a hill looking out to the river it was beautiful. The dragons wondered why Raimundo even left this place.

They walked up the dirt road to Rai's house and knocked on the door.

They heard some foot steps coming and the door opened.

A beautiful women in her late 30's looked down at the children she was about two inches smaller then Master Fung but was still pretty tall. She had long brown hair going down to her waist and glowing green eyes. She had long beaded earings going down her ears and wore a white tang top and some shorts with blue flip flops on.

"Excuse me young miss but I was wondering if Raimundo is home?" said Omi bowing down in front of her.

"Oh Raimundo I'm sorry my son left a couple of days ago with his boy friend."

Then everything stoped all you could hear was the akward scilence. Until Kimiko spoke up angerly.

"um...you must be mistaken Rai doesnt have a boyfriend he's straight."

Mrs.Pedrosa looked the girl up and down. She smirked walking up to the girl.

"I believe I know my own son I even met his boyfriend a couple of days ago. So why dont you tell me what your really after young one."

Omi was the one to speak now.

"Weve come for the Broch of gwam. We have reason to believe that its here."

"Well little one, its here but it isnt here."

"What do you mean?" Said Omi looking up at Rais mom.

"I mean I have half of the broch and my sons lover has the other half. I'll tell you what if you solve this riddle I'll give you my half of the broch." Dojo was about to interupt her when...

"I know. I know were supose to do traditional xialoin showdowns but I think this will be much fun for me and the little one. I'll even make this interesting I'll tell you who my son is dating. What do you say?"

"Mrs.Pedrosa I except your challenge!" said Omi waiting for her riddle.

"okay my son thought of this ...ahem...Whats green, scalie and has Red bubbling spots?"

Omi stood there hand on his head then he remeberd this is one of Raimundos jokes!

"The answer is Dojo when he scenes a shengon wu!"

"CORECTO!"

Everyone started laughting. Dojo just stood there not laughting.

"Hey can I help it if I get a rash!"

"Well here you go young man my half of the Broch of gwam."

Omi took the broch from Mrs.Pedrosa and bowed to her.

"Miss pedrosa I have a question why did you give broch of gwan to Raimundos boyfriend?" said Clay looking at Kimiko and Omi's face as they looked discusted with the question. Raimundos mother smiled gently at clay.

"In are family you share something special with the one you love. That broch was from Raimundos father to me and when Rais father died he gave his half of the brouch to Rai. He told Rai before he died that he wanted Raimundo to give his half of the broch to someone he was going to spend the rest of his life with and so Rai choose his boyfriend Chase young."

Kimiko, Dojo and Omis eyes widdened

"CHASE YOUNG!"

_Back at the xialoin temple_

"CHASE YOUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE FOUNTAIN OF HUI!" yelled Master Fung in a fighting position.

"Dont bother old man I'm just barrowing it for a while. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

And with that Chase dissapeard to the top of a mountian far way from the temple.

'Now to find out whats this illness raimundo has.'

"Fountain of Hui. Eagle scope!"

Chase young searched through the milloins of little cameras until he found what he wanted. He looked it over carefully and widened his eyes.

'Rais body is changeing? But for what reason.'

Chase kept searching for an answer he did not expect.

_At the xialoin temple just as the Dragons arived_

"Master Fung we have most terrible news about raimundo." Said Omi running in the temple.

"It seems Chase young and Raimundo are how you say "staying in."

"Going out" Corrected everyone else even master fung.

"That too. But master Fung what are we to do?"

Master Fung looked down with his face gone serious.

"we must..."

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to Clay who was looking very nervous.

"Guys I have to tell you something. I knew about Chase and Rai going out before Rais mama told us. I figured it out when Rai was coming home late and I asked him about it he told me it was Chase young he was going out with. He made me swear on our friendship and on my grandpapies life that I wouldnt tell anyone."

Everyone was shocked but Master Fung walked over to Clay and said.

"You made a promise to a friend that you would not tell us and a promise made to a friend is more important then anything else in the world."

"But Master Fung what are we to do about Rai's new love life!" said Kimiko clearly very upset.

"I will talk to Raimundo and ask him what he wishes to do about this when he returns."

_At chase youngs lair_

Chase walked into his throne room and sat down on his chair with a blank face on. He just staired into space until a familar voice brought him back to reality.

"Chase your back."

Chase staired over to the man he loved almost getting tear eyed from what he remembered the Fountian of Hui told him. Rai walked over to him and embraced him.

"You were gone for a while. I didnt know if you were coming back."

"You should know by now that I would never leave you."

'Even if it means I get another person in my life.'

"Chase did you find out whats wrong with me?" Rai said stairing up into his lovers eyes and a hand playing with a broch that was cliped to Chases armor.

Chase nodded and held him closer knowing that if he told Rai that he would get upset.

"Well whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

Chase let go of Rai and walked away into his bedroom.

'He's lieing.why would he lie to me? We've always been truthful to each other.'

Rai ran into the bedroom and pushed Chase onto the bed. He started to kiss his lover gently sliding his tongue into Chases dark cavern reciving a moan from his lover. He ran his hands up Chases armour and grabed the broch of gwan. He pulled away and yelled.

"Broch of gwan!"

"Rai dont!"

Everything froze in Chases mind while Rai searched. After Rai pulled away tears ran down his emerald colored eyes. Quietly he said.

"I knew I shouldnt of used the Diamond pearl necklace."

Chase pulled Rai into a hug and gently stroked his back.

"Will get through this. Will do this together. I wont leave you this is my child after all."

The two embraced and went to bed quietly not noticing a bird was watching them. A bird working for an enemy of the Dragons and Chase Young. The bird flew away to a mountain top not far away from Chases cave. The bird flew on someones hand and deliverd the news. The cloaked figure laughted out loud and said

"It looks like my old buddy Chase young has got himself a child on the way. Now we cant have that now can we wuya?"

From the shadows emerdged Wuya in her full form smiling.

"Of course not Hanable Bean sir."

* * *

THATS RIGHT PEOPLE IM MAKING IT AN M-PREG IM SORRY IF U HATE ME BUT WAHAHAHAHA I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD ADD A TWIST TO THERE RELATIONSHIP SO HAHAHAH! TO MUCH SUGAR! here come the Flames! . 


	4. family

**Everyone I'm so sorry about this I tried the best I could but I couldn't do it!! I couldn't get the better story I had on my laptop now I'm typing the story again…waaaaaaaa!! I hope you'll all forgive me!!! Now enjoy the last chapter!!**

* * *

Raimundo woke up to find chase not next to him but outside yelling at something. He grabbed his robe and walked outside before he noticed his abdomen was bigger.

'Damn now I know how my mom felt. I wonder who chase is yelling at?'

_In the throne room_

"No you may not see him he is tired and sick!!" yelled chase at the xialoin monks and dojo.

"Now see here partner we've been waiting patiently for Rai to come home and times up we can't wait no more!!" said clay walking forward.

The cats stopped him in his tracks as he took a step back. They looked at chase to find him staring at them with a pissed off look on his face. Omi looked and saw a shadow figure at the door.

"Raimundo go back to bed I can handle this!" Chase yelled to the shadow figure behind him with out turning his head.

Raimundo stepped out of the darkness and looked right at chase.

"I think its time to tell them chase."

The xialoin monks stared at each other with questioning eyes.

"Tell us what Raimundo?" questioned omi.

Raimundo just sighed 'this is going to be difficult'

"Okay you guys heres the truth I've been sneaking out of the xialoin temple to go see chase young for the past year."

Every one of the monks (including dojo) gasps. Except for Raimundo and clay.

Raimundo took this time to continue.

"And I got scared when chase said to come to his side and be with him forever and then you guys were telling me he was evil and he's a bad guy. So I got worried and used the diamond pearl necklace and now well…"

The monks were confused. They just kept looking at Rai so he gave them an answer

"CONGRATES you're going to be aunties and uncles."

"YOUR PREGNANT!!" As soon as the Monks said that the entrance to chases cave blew open. The group ran to the entrance to see Hanable bean and wuya with a gang of their rock soldiers. The monks jumped off the cliff to land in a fighting stance in front of the intruders. Chase stayed up on the cliff with Raimundo by his side. Chase smiled "Hanable bean what a lovely surprise" he said sarcastically. Hanable bean just looked up and smirked.

"Well I just thought I'd drop in and congratulate you on knocking up the dragon of the wind." Chase pushed Raimundo back so that he could jump down in front of the xialoin warriors. Chase made the first move rushing at Hanable bean taking him on by himself leaving wuya and the rock soldiers to the xialoin warriors. The xialoin warriors defeated the rocks soldiers with easy and started on wuya. Chase got Hanable cornered and pined him to the ground with his foot.

"Its over bean!" Chase panted slightly and was confused when bean started to laugh.

"Well it looks like you have a choice chase young kill me or save your unborn child and lover." Chase went wide-eyed and looked up to see Raimundo being pined by a rock soldier. The soldier had somehow snuck up behind him and cornered Raimundo taking out the felines in the process. Hanable beans words still in his mind.

"Which will you choose? Love or death?"

Chase didn't know what happened his body moved on its own accord. All he knew was he was standing in front of Raimundo when the rock knocked him backwards accidentally hitting Raimundo back in the process. They landed on the ground yet some how in the air chase switched positions with Raimundo making Rai fall into chases chest.

Hanable bean noticing the opportunity he got up and headed for the door calling

"Wuya lets go!"

Wuya somehow getting out of the fight with the warriors ended up by his side and disappeared with Hanable bean. The warriors high fived each other when they were gone but the distressing cry of Raimundo brought there attention towards the balcony.

Chase yelled out "takera!"

Takera got up off the floor and ran over to Raimundo feeling his belly.

"Master please bring him into your room." She said but she didn't have to tell him twice he ran Raimundo into the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's going into an early labour the fall must have caused it. Please master I need you to get me a hot towel, warm water, dry towels, and I need you to wait outside." Chase looked at the lions watching and with one glare they were gone grabbing her things. Chase kissed the top of Raimundo head and smiled whispering something in his ear that made Raimundo smile.

Chase exited the room to see the xialoin warriors running up the stairs to him. Kimiko was the first to speak.

"What's wrong with Raimundo is he okay?"

Chase sat down on one of the chairs that was placed there for them

"He's gone into labour from the fall. All we have to do now is wait for Takera to help him. "

The warriors sat in silence the entire time. Waiting felt like a millennium chase wanted to run into his room each time he heard Raimundo cry out in pain. A half an hour of waiting when takera finally came out wiping her bloody hands on a cloth. Everyone got up to meet with the angelic women. She turned and smiled at chase.

"The delivering went according to plan and master Raimundo is a little sore but he is alright. Master you may see the baby first. The friends will have to wait at least five more minutes."

Chase walked into his bedroom to see Raimundo holding something wrapped in a white blanket. He walks to Raimundo side and Raimundo removes the blanket. Surely enough there was a baby in the blanket. Chase looked to Raimundo as Raimundo said

"Milagro she's are little milagro."

Chase couldn't believe it she was his daughter he starred at her and saw Raimundo in her. She had dark brown hair little bit of tan skin and green eyes. At that very moment chase decided he would give up anything for his little family.

"Stay"

Raimundo looked up at Chase who had just said something.

"what?"

"Stay with me. I'll give up being evil if you stay. Please I want to be with you and milagro. We could raise her here with me."

Raimundo let a tear fall down his face and nodded.

"Yes. I choose to stay."

The little family just sat there on the massive divan watching their child sleep peacefully. Knowing that they would protect her always.

* * *

thanks for reading i hope you all like the last chapter 


End file.
